Hikari 光
by LadyScatty
Summary: Ma nouvelle famille m'appellait "La Hyûga défectueuse" parce que je ne possédais pas le Byakugan. C'est ce qui m'a motivé à devenir la meilleure kunoichi de tout le village. Mes raisons changèrent au fil des ans, mais pas mon objectif. J'étais toujours déterminée à être la meilleure. Reincarnation/OC-insert.
1. Arc de l'enfance : Un

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Après les Inuzuka et les Yamanaka, j'étais trop tenté d'écrire sur les Hyûga... Ne me jugez pas, je sais que je suis faible.**

 **Dans tous les cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...please ? Pretty please ? Les reviews poussent les gens à écrire, ç'a été scientifiquement prouvé...je ne mens pas...**

 **Disclaimer : Sérieusement ? Personne au monde ne pourrait pendant un instant croire que Naruto m'appartient.**

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

A cheval donné on ne regarde pas la bouche, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

Au départ, j'étais reconnaissante de la chance qui m'avait été donné. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Dieu nous offrait une seconde chance à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais reconnaissante. Non, sérieusement, je l'étais… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je réalise _ou_ j'avais été réincarnée.

Les premiers mois de ma nouvelle vie étaient confus. J'étais perdue, pratiquement aveugle et sans aucun control sur mes fonctions motrices. Plus tard, quand mes yeux furent suffisamment développés, et que mes oreilles réussirent à déchiffrer ma nouvelle langue maternelle, cette gratitude fut mise à l'épreuve.

Deux ans plus tard, je n'étais toujours pas certaine de savoir si cette réincarnation était un cadeau ou une punition.

Les membres de mon clan m'appelaient « La Hyûga défectueuse », et mon père n'était pas une exception. Malgré mon intelligence développée et le fait que j'avais appris à marcher et parler avant ma sœur jumelle, je restais une éternelle déception aux yeux de mon père…et jusqu'à un certain point, aux yeux de ma mère également. Elle m'aimait, je le savais. Mais pas suffisamment.

Dans ma première vie, j'avais eu la meilleure mère qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Elle m'avait aimé inconditionnellement et avec tellement d'amour que ce nouvel environnement hostile m'était complètement étranger.

Ce n'était pas de découvrir que j'avais été réincarnée dans l'univers de Naruto qui me choquait le plus.

C'était de savoir qu'une famille pareille puisse exister.

Une famille ou, parce que je ne possédais pas le byakugan, j'étais jugée inutile et vouée à l'échec. Une ratée.

Je me rappelais avoir beaucoup aimé Hinata dans ma première vie. Je l'avais trouvé à la fois forte à sa manière et adorable…Je n'étais plus du même avis.

Hinata était ma sœur jumelle et l'héritière du clan. Mais tout ce que je voyais, moi, c'était quelqu'un de faible qui ne me souriait que quand elle était certaine que personne n'était là pour le voir. J'étais…déçue, plus qu'autre chose.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur. Voilà qu'on m'offrait une jumelle, et cette jumelle prétendait que je n'existais pas la moitié du temps. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour occuper mes journées si ce n'était lire et je me sentais tellement seule…

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point la solitude pouvait peser.

Je ne faisais pas partie de la branche principale du clan comme mes parents et ma sœur. Mais parce que je n'avais pas de byakugan, je ne faisais pas partie de la branche secondaire non plus. J'étais littéralement le mouton noir de la famille. Et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça ne me faisait rien, que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, et que je ne souffrais pas…Mais c'était faux.

-Hikari-chan, tu veux bien aider ta sœur à finir ses exercices, je dois aller rejoindre ton père.

Okaa-san était une femme d'une grande beauté et la personne dont j'étais la plus proche dans cette nouvelle vie encore surréelle.

-Hai, Okaa-san, répondis-je doucement.

Mais elle ne remplacerait jamais ma mère. Mama avait été la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Autrefois femme au foyer, à la mort de mon père, elle avait repris le travail et nous avait élevé mon frère et moi à elle seule sans jamais flancher, sans jamais se plaindre et toujours avec le sourire jusqu'à la toute fin. Elle m'avait tout appris, m'avait aimé comme jamais et m'avait soutenu dans tout ce que j'avais voulu entreprendre. Elle avait été mon model et ma meilleure amie et je l'aimais plus que tout.

Okaa-san ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Elle était peut-être belle et une très bonne kunoichi, Haruhi Hyûga restait une femme docile qui ne disait rien quand Otou-san m'insultait avec des mots à peine voilés et s'inclinait devant toutes les demandes des anciens du clan (et sachant que les anciens du clan haïssait jusqu'à mon existence, je n'étais pas vraiment fane d'eux).

Hinata lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Hinata ?

-Hai, Onee-sama. Je ne connais pas encore tous mes katakanas, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Ma sœur m'appelait toujours Onee-sama. J'aurais trouvé ça mignon, si elle n'utilisait pas ce titre uniquement quand nous étions seules.

Okaa-san avait commencé à nous apprendre à lire il y a quelques mois seulement. Il y avait 46 hiraganas à apprendre, 46 katakanas et plus de 3000 kanijs.

De mon côté, j'avais difficilement finit d'apprendre presque tous mes kanjis et m'entraînais à la calligraphie. Dans ma première vie, je rêvais de devenir écrivaine. Ce rêve avait transcendé les mondes et m'avait suivi jusqu'à Konoha. Je rêvais toujours de devenir écrivaine…en plus de la carrière de tueuse à gages que mes parents m'encourageait à suivre.

Hinata était une petite fille intelligente. Je savais que dans mon ancien monde, elle aurait été considérée comme très avancée pour son âge.

Mais dans un monde de shinobis qui produisait des prodiges à tout va, Hinata n'était que très moyenne intellectuellement parlant. Et quand on la comparait à sa ratée de sœur qui faisait mieux qu'elle…et bien, disons que je pouvais voir d'où venait son manque de confiance en elle dans l'anime. Le clan Hyûga était exigeant et demandait mieux que le meilleur de soi-même. Le meilleur de soi-même n'était jamais suffisant pour le clan.

-Ou est-ce que tu bloques ? Demandais-je à ma sœur doucement.

Dans mon ancienne vie, je parlais constamment. Mon frère disait que j'étais une vraie pie, qui serait incapable de se taire même si ma vie en dépendait. Dans ce nouveau monde, je ne parlais que lorsque j'avais quelque chose à dire et encore…le plus souvent, je ne parlais que pour répondre à une question ou à une demande…Je ne parlais pas beaucoup en réalité parce que je n'avais personne avec qui parler la plupart du temps. Ma mère m'apprenait à lire et à écrire mais passait plus de temps avec Hinata ou à s'occuper du clan. Je n'étais pas suffisamment importante pour elle. Mon père, lui, était décidé à ignorer mon existence, quant à ma sœur…et bien Hinata était toujours collé à ma mère, ou en train d'essayer de faire plaisir à mon père. Et être avec moi n'était certainement pas le bon moyen de lui faire plaisir.

-Ici, cette lettre se lit « Tsu » à ne pas confondre avec la lettre « Chi » même si elles se ressemblent. Ces deux lettres sont trompeuses, et ici, ce mot a une signification différente dans différents contextes…

Je passais une demi-heure à aider ma sœur à mieux comprendre les katakana avant que nous nous séparions pour l'après-midi. Hinata fut emmené par Kô (sa nanny/garde du corps) pour faire sa sieste obligatoire tandis que j'étais abandonné pour faire comme bon me semblait. En générale, je passais toutes les après-midi, cloîtrée dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque.

Une fois, j'avais essayé de sortir explorer le clan. J'avais finis par me faire insulter et moquer par mes cousins et cousines jusqu'à ce que les larmes me soient montés aux yeux. Je n'étais plus jamais sortit.

Ce jour-là, je décidais d'aller dans ma chambre pour entraîner mon contrôle sur mon chakra.

Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que je l'avais d'abord craint. La bibliothèque du clan offrait des instructions claires et concises. Peut-être était-ce dû à mon clan réputé pour avoir un excellent control de chakra (je devais bien avoir hérité du clan quelque chose, non ? Je n'avais peut-être pas le dojutsu, mais j'avais au moins le contrôle), dans tous les cas j'arrivais à faire coller des fleurs séchés sur pratiquement toutes les parties de mon corps et m'entrainait dorénavant à faire tenir en équilibre un senbon sur mon index.

Personne ne se pressait pour m'entrainer. Je devais bien apprendre à me débrouiller.

Ma chambre était beaucoup plus petite que celle de ma sœur, mais je m'y plaisais et c'était mon havre de paix à moi. Les murs étaient peints en bleu clair, quant au meubles, je possédais une simple armoire, une bibliothèque encore trop vide à mon goût et un miroir. Mon futon était collé contre une fenêtre coulissante pour que je puisse admirer les étoiles durant la nuit. Je n'avais pas peur que l'on me voit à travers la fenêtre. Dans le clan Hyûga, on apprenait vite fait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour une vie privée. Avec le byakugan capable de voir à travers, les murs, les vêtements, la peau et les organes…Très franchement, je préférais ne pas y penser. La seule chose qui m'agaçait dans ma chambre, c'était le miroir…Ou plutôt mon reflet.

Dans ma première vie, j'avais été laide. J'avais été sincèrement laide, ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie mal placée. Ma peau brunâtre avait un problème d'acné, j'avais eu des cheveux noirs gras, des sourcils épais, des dents de lapins et avait été aussi maigre qu'un cure-dent.

En tant que Hikari Hyûga, j'étais une beauté.

Ma peau était pale et mes cheveux bleutés étaient soyeux et entouraient comme un rideau de soie un visage de poupée. Mes joues joufflues étaient constamment roses et mes larges yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant.

Ironiquement, je trouvais que mes yeux étaient ma meilleure caractéristique. Ils étaient d'un bleu électrique. J'avais toujours pensé que les yeux bleus étaient les plus beau. Je le pensais toujours, j'étais juste…frustrée que mes yeux soient à ce point vu de haut.

Combien y avait-il eu de grands shinobis qui ne possédaient pas le byakugan ? Le Nidaime, le Sandaime et le Yondaime (et la future Godaime) n'avaient pas eu besoin d'un kekkei genkai pour être craint et respecté internationalement.

J'avais décidé très tôt que j'allais devenir la meilleure kunoinchi de tout le pays du feu.

C'était un souhait, né par mon envie de montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

Peut-être pas la plus noble des raisons, et j'admettais volontiers qu'une question de fierté n'était pas une raison suffisante pour s'engager dans une telle carrière, mais…au moins, c'était la vérité. Au moins, je ne me mentais pas. J'étais honnête avec moi-même.

Ce n'était pas la volonté de feu qui me poussait à devenir kunoichi, c'était mon orgueil.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **Laissez-moi vos impressions et vous gagnerez des points en karma.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Arc de l'enfance : Deux

**Coucou ! Voici, le second chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

 **Guest : Oui, j'adore les histoires de réincarnations ! J'espère ne pas trop saouler mes lectrices avec ce genre d'histoires. Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'ai hâte moi aussi qu'on arrive à l'évolution de Hikari, elle deviendra plutôt badass. J'ai déjà écris quelques chapitres sur sa future équipe et sur son entraînement, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

 **Minimiste : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ce que je fais ^^**

 **HikaruValentine : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras l'évolution de mon OC même si on en est pas encore là, quant à ton commentaire sur mon style d'écriture...disons que je rougis et que je suis flattée ^^ Merci encore !**

 **juiceandcookies : Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour Hikari et Neiji, j'ai des plans pour eux ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Hikari et Tsuki (ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'abandonne certainement pas) et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ce que je fais.**

 **S : Comme toujours, je rougis en lisant tes commentaires. Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue avec cette suite. Le chapitre 7 de Shadows and Sunshine ne devrait plus tarder et la suite de Tsuki est en court :)**

 **Manga's fan : Merciiiii, mon Dieu, j'ai tellement rougis en lisant ton commentaire, tu ne peux pas savoir comment il m'a fait plaisir et motiver pour écrire encore plus. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.**

 **yuki-master : Merci.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Kishimoto Masashi, je sais, moi aussi, j'étais déçue quand je l'ai réalisé...**

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 _Le chakra est l'essence indispensable à la réalisation de toute technique ninja. Il est obtenu par le mélange de deux énergies opposées, produites respectivement par le corps et l'esprit. Par divers procédés dont le plus commun est la composition de sceaux, le chakra peut être manipulé et transformé de manière à obtenir des effets surnaturels tels que marcher sur l'eau, cracher du feu ou créer des illusions._

 _Le chakra est la combinaison des deux énergies primordiales :_

 _L'énergie physique produite par les cellules de l'organisme et apportée par l'entraînement, le travail du corps ou les stimulants. Et l'énergie spirituelle découlant de la force mentale et alimentée par l'activité intellectuelle, la méditation et l'expérience._

 _Améliorer ces deux composantes rendra donc le chakra plus puissant. Par exemple, l'expérience acquise par répétition d'une technique permet d'accroître l'énergie spirituelle du ninja et donc sa production de chakra, ce qui rendra sa technique plus rentable et plus facile à utiliser. De même, augmenter son endurance signifie accroître son énergie physique et donc son niveau de chakra…_

Quelque chose me disait que j'allais devoir pousser mon corps jusqu'à l'extrême pour qu'il rattrape mon énergie spirituelle…

C'est en soupirant que je notais diligemment dans mon carnet, la partie intéressante que j'avais trouvé avant de reprendre ma lecture du rouleau de parchemins que j'avais déniché dans la bibliothèque. Trouver quelque chose d'aussi basique parmi des centaines de rouleaux de techniques compliqués avait été une torture. Ignorer les regards condescendant des membres du clan devenait de plus en plus facile à mesure que je réalisais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me faire. Je n'étais peut-être que la Hyûga défectueuse à leurs yeux, je restais une des filles du chef de clan. Ils ne pouvaient pas me toucher. Du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais mentalement comme un mantra quand je sentais leurs yeux blancs me fusillaient du regard. Quelque chose me disait que si le Byakugan avait la capacité de produire la combustion instantanée, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

Quand j'ai demandé à Okaa-san du matériel de calligraphie, elle me l'avait fourni rapidement avant de me demander gentiment de ne plus interrompre les cours d'Hinata.

Je pouvais m'exercer à la calligraphie tout en étudiant, n'est pas ? Contrairement à ma sœur, personne ne semblait enclin à m'enseigner quoique ce soit, comme s'ils avaient déjà décidé que j'étais une perte de temps et que je ne serais jamais une kunoichi digne de ce nom.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire à ce genre de personne qui semblait prendre plaisir à rabaisser une petite fille de deux ans. Peut-être, pensaient-ils que ce traitement aider à forger le caractère ? C'était ce même traitement qui allait ruiner la confidence de leur héritière dans quelques années.

Je n'enviais pas ma sœur pour le traitement favorable qu'elle suscitait.

Pour l'instant, ma mère ne lui enseignait que l'ikebana, l'oshibana, la calligraphie et comment réaliser une cérémonie de thé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des talents que je convoitais…Pour être honnête, j'étais désolé pour ma petite sœur qui elle, avait véritablement deux ans, et qui était forcée d'apprendre autant dès son plus jeune âge. N'était-ce pas assez qu'elle allait dédier sa vie au village dès ses douze ans ? Fallait-il qu'on lui prenne son enfance également ?

Hinata n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle était innocente et pure et je l'aimais malgré tout parce qu'elle était ma sœur.

Franchement, c'était moi la chanceuse dans l'histoire, parce que pendant qu'on la forçait à apprendre à être une parfaite Lady, j'avais le champ libre pour me renseigner sur tous les sujets qui m'intéressaient.

Les sujets qui m'intéressaient étaient complètement différents de ce que ma mère enseignait à Hinata. Je voulais tout savoir sur le ninjutsu, taïjutsu, gentgutsu, fuinjutsu, bukijutsu et même senjutu, tiens ! Quand je disais que je voulais être la meilleure, j'étais sérieuse. Je voulais vraiment être parmi les meilleures. Et j'étais prête à travailler dur pour y arriver.

Pendant que je lisais une explication sur la différence entre le chakra Yin et Yang, ma sœur toqua à la porte. Je savais que c'était ma sœur parce qu'elle était la seule à toquer à ma porte. Otou-san ne venait jamais, quant à Okaa-san, elle envoyait habituellement sa servante qui avait beau être polie la plupart du temps, ne pensait pas que ce soit nécessaire de toquer à ma porte. Contrairement à ma famille, je ne faisais pas partie de la branche principale.

-Entrez, dis-je en reposant mon pinceau.

-Onee-sama, c'est pour toi, dit Hinata d'un air timide.

Surprise, je tendis la main pour prendre le cadeau de ma sœur. L'oshibana était un art qui consistait à presser des fleurs, feuillages et herbes secs et à les assembler élégamment afin de créer une image. Ma petite sœur avait tenté de me représenter et bien que le résultat n'était pas très brillant (ma tête ne ressemblait pas à une aubergine, merci bien) j'étais quand même touchée et pour son âge, ce n'était vraiment pas mal.

J'observais un instant les yeux bleus saphirs de l'image et sourit gentiment.

Je n'avais pas honte de mes yeux. Très franchement, je les trouvais magnifique et aurait adoré les avoir dans mon ancienne vie.

-Arigatou, Hinata.

Je souris à ma sœur avant de coller l'image sur un mur de ma chambre.

Hinata et moi n'étions pas proches. Avec son tempérament obéissant et mon statut de paria, je doutais fortement que nous devenions proches même dans les années futures. Mais à cet instant, je réalisais qu'elle m'aimait tout autant que je l'aimais, elle était juste trop timide, trop silencieuse et trop désireuse de faire plaisir à notre père pour prendre l'initiative.

-Tu es très douée, dis-je.

Hinata qui avait commencé à rougir de plaisir en voyant son œuvre se faire exposée sur le mur de sa sœur devint rouge comme une tomate et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

A mon plus agacement, je n'avais aucun talent comme senseur. Le clan Hyûga ne produisait pas beaucoup de type sensoriel, les membres du clan n'en avaient pas besoin avec le byakugan à leurs disposition. Prendre un Hyûga par surprise était mission impossible après tout, alors à quoi bon développer ses autres sens avec des yeux pareils ? Tch, bande d'idiots. Et évidemment comme je n'avais pas de dojutsu, me prendre par surprise était un jeu d'enfant. A force de vivre entourée de ninjas qui ne faisaient absolument aucun bruit, je m'étais quelque peu habituée à recevoir une mini crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je réalisais que je n'étais pas aussi seule que je le pensais.

A force de me faire surprendre pas des yeux blancs un peu flippant, trois à quatre fois par jours quand je m'y attendais le moins, j'étais décidé à ne plus me laisser surprendre aussi facilement. Je passais donc deux semaines à la bibliothèque, sous les regards incrédules des habitants de la maison à feuilleter tous les rouleaux de parchemins et tous les livres que j'étais capable d'atteindre en escaladant un tabouret. Au moment où je considérais sérieusement à imiter les membres du clan Inuzuka et à m'entraîner à concentrer du chakra dans mon nez, je trouvais la solution à tous mes problèmes. La méditation.

Je n'étais pas étrangère au concept de la méditation.

Durant ma première vie j'avais passé toute mon enfance et une bonne partie de mon adolescence en Inde et à chaque été, je me rendais dans un ashram dans un coin de forêt isolé de mon village natale. J'y allais pour faire plaisir à ma famille et pour aider la communauté. De temps à autre, je participais aux activités. Les heures de méditation étaient toujours un calvaire insurmontable que je redoutais. Des heures, _des heures,_ parfois _des jours entiers_ de silence ! C'était une torture pour moi à l'époque. J'avais besoin de parler, j'avais besoin de communiquer et je soupçonnais qu'une bonne partie de mon envie de déménager en Amérique venait du traumatisme qu'était la méditation.

Inutile de préciser que je passais encore trois jours à chercher d'autres moyens de m'aider à percevoir le chakra, juste au cas où…

Au final, résigné, je me mis à rechercher le meilleur moyen de méditer.

Après tout, la méditation dans ce monde avait un but. Je pouvais aiguiser mes sens et élargir mes réserves de chakra !

Je n'aurais sans doute jamais autant de chakra que Naruto mais si je m'y prenais très tôt, je pourrais en avoir suffisamment pour devenir une puissante kunoichi !

-Encore là ? Demanda une voix neutre.

-EEEEP ! Glapis-je avec toute la grâce d'un singe.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bon et me retint juste à temps de jurer comme un charretier pour me retourner en colère et faire face à…mon père ?

-Otou-san…

-Je ne suis pas ton père, dit l'homme qui était clairement dans le déni.

 _Je sais que je ne suis pas ta fille préférée, mais quand même…_

-Je suis ton oncle, Hizashi.

-Oh.

Je rougis de honte en réalisant que j'avais complètement oublié l'histoire du père de Neiji. Pour ma défense, des années étaient passés depuis que j'avais vu l'anime et même à l'époque, je n'étais pas terriblement branchée shonen, je préférais de loin les shojos.

Mais…ce n'était plus qu'un simple shonen. C'était ma vie. Et oublier d'autres détails pouvaient être fatal.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu recherches depuis plus de deux semaines ? Demanda mon oncle.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré de jumeaux auparavant (Hinata et moi ne comptons pas vraiment, les yeux faisaient toute la différence apparemment) et une part de moi avait envie d'analyser Hizashi Hyûga sous tous les angles à la recherche de la moindre différence entre lui et Hiashi Hyûga. Une autre part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas juste mon père en train de me faire une farce. Mais je connaissais l'existence du jumeau de mon père et je savais que ce dernier n'avait aucun humour.

-Je recherchais un moyen de développer ma perception sensorielle…J'ai trouvé un texte qui disait que la méditation était un bon point de départ et maintenant je cherche s'il y a une bonne technique de méditation dans les archives…

S'il était surpris d'entendre une petite fille de deux ans parlait comme une adulte, il ne le montra pas. Peut-être était-ce parce que son propre fils était un génie mais il avait l'air de me trouver _normale_. Ce que je trouvais légèrement insultant. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que la normalité à mes yeux. Ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas fondue en larmes en réalisant ou je m'étais réincarnée.

-Tu ne trouveras pas de texte t'expliquant comment méditer. Il y a des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres. Tu dois trouver toi-même la méthode qui te convient le mieux.

-J'ai peur de mal le faire.

-Il n'y a pas de mauvaises manières de le faire, tu n'as qu'à essayer plusieurs façons jusqu'à ce que tu trouves celle qui qui te convienne.

Je hochais la tête et m'inclinait poliment. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller, lorsque je demandais :

-C'est quoi votre méthode, Hizashi-ojisan ?

-Moi, je médite dehors, régularise ma respiration et me vide de toute pensée. Ton père préfère imaginer et se concentrer sur la flamme d'une bougie. Si tu as des questions, tu devrais demander à ta mère au lieu de mettre du désordre dans la bibliothèque.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'appréciais pas qu'on me mente.

-J'ai rangé tout ce que j'ai pris à la bonne place et je n'ai rien emprunté. Je n'ai mis aucun désordre.

Ce fut au tour de Hizashi de froncer des sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Et bien, on vous a mentit. Ou avez-vous oublié que je ne suis pas très populaire ?

Si j'avais eu une décennie de plus, j'aurais posé mes mains sur mes hanches avec attitude. Hélas, je ne lui arrivais même pas aux genoux et je n'avais pas besoin de lui fournir plus de munitions pour ne pas me prendre au sérieux.

-La popularité n'a rien à voir là-dedans, jeune fille. Ce n'est pas la faute du clan si tu es une déception…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait vraiment dit ces mots à voix haute…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus, ton destin a juste décidé que tu serais la tâche disgrâcieuse dans l'histoire du clan…

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Maintenant je comprenais d'où venait la personnalité fataliste de Neiji. Je n'appréciais pas de me faire traiter de tâche. Et je n'appréciais pas du tout qu'il insinue que j'étais dans le tort quand je ne l'étais pas.

-On s'éloigne du sujet, Hizashi-ojisan, dis-je au final.

Mon oncle était un idiot comme tout le reste du clan.

-Je n'ai mis aucun désordre dans la bibliothèque. Merci pour votre conseil sur la méditation, je vais l'essayer maintenant…

Tout pour ne plus être coincé avec lui…

Je me demandais ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que son destin reposait entre mes mains…Idiot ou pas, il faisait partie de ma famille et si je pouvais lui éviter de se sacrifier pour éviter un conflit entre Konoha et Kumo, je le ferais sans hésiter. Il fallait juste que je trouve un moyen. Hmm…avec un peu de chance, ma perception sensorielle se sera suffisamment développé d'ici mon troisième anniversaire…

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **Pensez à votre karma en me laissant des reviews.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Arc de l'enfance : Trois

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre, ceci est la troisième version que j'ai écris et la seule qui ne m'ait pas fait grimacer. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Chibi-chan : Comment résister à tes yeux de petits chiots ? Ask and you shall recieve. Je suis contente que tu aimes Hikari ^^ Oui, je ne voulais pas une OC qui panique et tombe dans le fatalisme, sinon elle deviendrait soit aussi énérvante que Neji avec son discours sur le destin, soit aussi effrayée que Hinata. A la place, j'ai créee un personnage qui voulait devenir terrifiante.**

 **Lord Cheshire : Je ne sais pas au sujet d'un elfe sylvestre, mais je peux toujours faire apparaître un yokaï dans cette fanfiction, si tu veux ^^ Je me suis essayé à la méditation moi aussi, mais j'avoue que ça n'a pas duré. J'espère que mon histoire continua de te plaire.**

 **laeden : Merci beaucoup.**

 **yuki-master : J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai préparé pour Hikari dans le futur.**

 **Fuuka The Dream : Je suis contente que tu aimes Hikari :) Quant à Inori, elle est en cours de réécriture. Elle tournera principalement autour de l'humour. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Octavia of the Sky people : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **juiceandcookies : Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit ou pas, mais j'adore ton pseudo ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Quant à Hizashi et Hiashi, je vais t'avouer un secret, je les aime bien tous les deux en fait. C'est juste qu'ils sont un peu stupide au départ et émotionellemnt constipé. Laisse leur un peu de temps ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Nope, toujours rien de ce côté. Mais si jamais je devenais un jour Kishimoto, je vous le ferais savoir.**

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Vous saviez, vous, que les Hyûga commençaient leur entraînement de taïjutsu à trois ans ? Moi, non plus.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas le temps d'être proprement horrifiée par ce fait.

Je m'étais réveillé ce 27 Décembre avec l'impression que mon estomac s'était transformé en plomb, la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Je n'étais pas prête. Je n'étais absolument pas prête et j'étais terrifiée. Je n'avais fait pratiquement aucun progrès dans ma perception sensorielle mais j'avais réussi à doubler mes réserves de chakra, sans trop savoir comment. Méditer était plus facile que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je n'avais personne pour me distraire, personne avec qui rire et discuter. C'était même presque un moment de détente. Mais j'avais apparemment perdu mon temps. Le jour J était arrivé et je n'avais aucun plan, rien si ce n'est la vague notion que je pouvais toujours me teindre les cheveux, déménager et devenir fermière si la soirée finissait vraiment mal.

Tout ça pour dire que lorsqu'Otou-san annonça durant le petit-déjeuner qu'il était temps pour Hinata et moi de commencer notre entraînement (comme si nous l'avions fait attendre) et qu'une cérémonie allait avoir lieu en l'honneur d'Hinata, j'étais à deux doigts de la nausée.

Etrangement, je préférais encore me torturer les méninges pour chercher une solution à mon problème de Kumo-nin plutôt que de songer à la cérémonie qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler. Le Kumo-nin avait au moins, l'excuse d'agir sur ordre du Raikage, les anciens du clan ? Eux, agissaient comme des esclavagistes envers leur propre famille. A mes yeux, ils étaient cinglés, tordus, dépassés et n'avaient aucune excuse. Protéger le byakugan, mon œil…N'y avait-il pas un jonin à Kiri qui avait réussi à s'en faire greffer un ?

Je redoutais sincèrement le moment où je rencontrerais mon grand-père paternel. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, c'était lui qui avait suggéré de sacrifier son deuxième fils afin de préserver le byakugan…Pas exactement l'image du grand-père idéal.

-Est-ce que je peux commencer mon entraînement de ninjutsu ? Demandais-je timidement, alors que mon père s'apprêtait à se lever.

Mon père haussa un sourcil, réussissant avec ce simple geste à me faire sentir insignifiante et encore plus petite que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Tu commenceras ton entraînement de taïjutsu, tout comme ta sœur, dit-il d'un air impassible.

Je retins difficilement une grimace. Il ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère et à ma sœur. La première faisait semblant de ne pas suivre notre conversation (c'était soit ça, soit quelque chose de fascinant flottait dans sa tasse de thé), quant à la seconde, elle se gavait joyeusement de roulées à la cannelle et ne m'était pas d'une grande aide.

-Mais… je ne peux pas apprendre le jûken.

Je ne savais pas si mon père était agacé par ce que je disais ou si son visage était figé sur cette expression par défaut.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Et sur cette déclaration énigmatique, il s'en alla.

Il avait dû remplir son quota de conversation avec moi de la semaine.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

A quatre ans, Neji Hyûga était horriblement mignon. Sérieusement. J'avais cru qu'Hinata et moi avions gagné la loterie génétique, mais ça, c'était avant de poser les yeux sur mon cousin. Avec ses grands yeux blancs, ses joues joufflues, ses longs cheveux coiffés comme son père, et son sourire timide, Neji était le petit garçon le plus adorable qu'il m'est était donné de rencontrer. Non pas que j'en ai rencontré des tas, mais là n'était pas la question. Le fait est que ce devrait être un crime d'être aussi adorable.

Hiashi et Hizashi parlaient entre eux d'un air sérieux, mais j'étais incapable de suivre leur conversation, trop occupée à observer mon cousin. Lui-même semblait être curieux au sujet d'Hinata et moi. J'entendis vaguement mon oncle nous présenter à son fils. Il appela Hinata, l'héritière du clan et utilisa l'honorifique sama pour s'adresser à elle avant de se rappeler de mon existence et de rajouter au passage que j'étais sa sœur.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement vexée ni irritée. J'étais plus exaspérée et résignée qu'autre chose. Les gens me sous-estimeraient toujours, c'était à moi d'en tirer profit et d'utiliser ça à mon avantage pendant les années à venir.

-Elles sont jolies, entendis-je mon cousin murmurer à son père doucement.

Je sentis mon traitre de cœur s'attendrir malgré moi.

Yep, j'étais complètement foutue.

-Chichiue, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Un coup d'œil à mon oncle et j'eu l'envie d'imiter Hinata et de me réfugier derrière les jambes de mon père. Ce dernier possédait son habituel masque de stoïcisme sévère tandis que son frère le regardait comme quelqu'un regarderait un ennemi.

-Rien, Neji.

Quel destin cruel pour Hizashi de savoir que son frère allait placer un sceau de servitude sur son unique fils et qu'il n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Quel destin cruel pour Hiashi de se sentir obligé de faire une chose pareille.

Quel destin cruel pour moi de savoir ce qui allait se passer sans aucun pouvoir pour y remédier.

Et quel destin cruel pour Neji d'être né dans cette famille…

J'avais pitié de nous.

-Neji doit m'accompagner, dit mon père dans sa meilleure voix de chef de clan.

Mon oncle inclina la tête et je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme si…résigné. Hizashi semblait préférer mourir que de laisser son fils partir avec son frère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et il le savait.

-Hai.

-Neji, viens avec moi.

-Chichiue, ou est-ce qu'il m'emmène ? Demanda Neji d'un air effrayé.

-Comme moi, tu t'apprêtes à recevoir le sceau maudit de la Bunke, répondit Hizashi d'une voix tendue. C'est notre destin.

-Viens, Neji.

Le petit garçon suivit mon père avec réluctance.

La gorge sèche, j'ouvris la bouche pour demander la permission de me retirer –parce que je faisais partie ni de la Sôke, ni de la Bunke et que donc, je n'étais pas nécessaire à cette cérémonie barbare- mais avant que je ne puisse trouver mon courage, le clan se dirigeait déjà vers une large maison traditionnelle. Je déglutis et suivit silencieusement ma famille. Je pouvais toujours prétendre que je ne me sentais pas bien ? Faire semblant de m'évanouir et attendre que la cérémonie soit terminée ? Mais j'étais déjà regardé de haut à cause de mes yeux, je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que penserait de moi le clan, si je tentais de mettre mes plans à exécution. Les Hyûga crachaient métaphoriquement sur toute faiblesse.

…

De plus, je doutais sérieusement de mes compétences d'actrice face à des shinobi.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être à ce que la cérémonie se fasse dans une pièce sombre et humide, que les instigateurs portent des capes noirs, qu'une ambiance lugubre règne dans la salle et que les anciens de clan se mettent à rire de façon machiavélique ? Mais rien de tout cela ne se produit.

La pièce était bien éclairée et dans un tout autre contexte, j'aurais dit que c'était une belle journée. Hinata ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, je le voyais à son expression timide mais détendu. Neji faisait partie d'un groupe d'enfants dont il était le plus jeune et je voyais bien à leurs expressions que les autres enfants _savaient_ ce qui les attendait. Ils étaient terrifiés.

Hinata était à la place d'honneur, entourée de la Sôke.

Quant à moi, j'étais reléguée tout au fond, personne ne l'aurait remarqué si je n'avais pas été présente.

J'aurais _souhaité_ ne pas être présente.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, que la cérémonie commence, dit un vieil homme aux yeux blancs.

Je ressentis presque instantanément de l'aversion pour lui.

-Hinata. Comme tu deviendras chef de clan un jour, tu dois faire attention à la démarche à suivre de cette cérémonie. Un de tes devoirs en tant que chef de clan est d'assurer que chaque membre de la Bunke soit marqué par le sceau maudit. Le but principal du _Kago no Tori no Juin_ est de protéger le secret du Byakugan, le sceau scellant les yeux à la mort du porteur afin que notre dojutsu ne tombe jamais en mains ennemies.

 _Alors tout le monde devrait l'avoir ce stupide sceau !_ Pensais-je.

Mon père s'arrêta là et le vieil homme décida de continuer à sa place :

-Le but secondaire est de contrôler la Bunke pour qu'ils n'oublient jamais que c'est leur destin de nous protéger et nous servir.

J'eu un haut le cœur et je dus faire appel à toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas vomir.

Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche d'une sortie de secours. Une sensation de claustrophobie s'était soudainement emparée de moi.

Tous les membres de la Bunke s'étaient raidit, et les battements de mon cœur paraissaient assourdissant.

-Neji, viens par là.

Mon cousin s'approcha tremblant vers mon père.

-La douleur n'est que minime, dit-il.

Comme réconfort, ce n'était pas terrible. J'observais avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégout mon père réaliser plusieurs mudrâ à toute vitesse avant de poser sa paume contre le front de Neji. Une lueur verte jaillit du contact et lorsqu'il retira sa main, un symbole était apparu sur le front de mon cousin. Ce dernier gémit quelques secondes mais refusa obstinément de pleurer.

Et un enfant traumatisé et asservit, un. Plus que six autres.

Peut-être qu'Itachi accepterait de tuer les Hyûga pour moi après en avoir fini avec les Uchiha, pensais-je hystérique…

* * *

 **光**

* * *

A force de méditer, lire, étudier et expérimenter avec mon chakra, j'avais négligé une partie important de mon entraînement.

Pour ma défense, je n'étais dans ce monde que depuis trois ans. Et une bonne partie de ces trois ans avaient été occupé à retrouver une quelconque autorité sur mes membres et à maîtriser le japonais (et à m'interroger sur le sens de la vie, mais ça c'était une autre histoire).

Malheureusement, à présent que la partie physique de mon entraînement avait commencé, je regrettais amèrement les choix que j'avais fait.

Trois ans seulement, et déjà pleine de regret.

Je tentais maladroitement de reproduire les mouvements de mon père, déjà fatiguée et prête à rentrer chez moi. A côté de moi, Hinata semblait avoir un peu plus de chance. Elle avait en générale plus d'énergie que moi puisqu'elle ne veillait pas tard dans la nuit pour lire et c'était sans compter sa joie à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec notre père.

-Mets plus de force dans tes katas, Hikari, ordonna Otou-san.

Je m'exécutais comme électrocuté.

-Plus rapide, Hinata.

-Le bras perpendiculaire, Hikari.

-Concentres-toi, Hinata.

-Gardes les jambes écartées, Hikari.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je ne tenais presque plus sur mes jambes. Je savais que mon père s'était montré pratiquement _gentil_ avec nous et que les formes de taïjutsu qu'il nous apprenait étaient les plus simples du jûken, mais j'étais fatigué, stressée et de toute façon _je ne pouvais pas utiliser le jûken !_

-Maintenant, nous allons combattre.

Je dû me faire violence pour qu'aucune protestation ne sorte de ma bouche.

-Hinata, tu passes la première.

Je rejoignis Hizashi et Neji en tant que spectateur pour observer ma sœur à l'œuvre. Franchement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Hinata avait été appelé une ratée dans l'anime. Elle était clairement douée. Plus douée que moi, en tout cas, c'était certain. Elle possédait une certaine grâce et une souplesse que je n'avais pas, elle apprenait vite et semblait trouver _agréable_ de s'entraîner avec notre père.

Je poussais un soupir. Le jûken était le style de taïjutsu le plus puissant de tout Konoha. Une part de moi regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'apprendre. J'allais devoir trouver une discipline dans laquelle j'excellais par moi même. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais voulu entamer mon entraînement de ninjutsu. Mes réserves de chakra semblaient être assez décentes et si je continuais à méditer, je savais qu'elles allaient continuer à s'élargir.

Et si je n'étais pas douée en ninjutsu, je pouvais toujours m'essayer au genjutsu… quoique, si je me mettais à la spécialité des Uchiha, quels étaient les chances que le clan me renie complètement ?

Sinon, je pouvais toujours m'essayer au bukijutsu ou au fuînjutsu…l'essentiel étant que je devienne terrifiante.

Alors que je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de découvrir mon affinité élémental, je ressentis quelque chose qui fit réapparaitre ma nausée avec vengeance.

Paralysée par la peur, je me tournais pour faire face à ce que mes sens criaient « Danger ».

C'était mon oncle. Hizashi exsudait de l'intention meurtrière envers Hinata. Il ne semblait même pas essayer de la contenir. Son byakugan s'était activé et les veines sur ses temps ne firent que m'effrayer davantage. J'avais beau ne pas être l'objet de son attention, je ressentis tout de même son Sakki et un gémissement m'échappa tandis que j'essayais de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

Le temps d'un clignement des yeux et je me retrouvais par terre, à côté de ma sœur, derrière mon père, ce dernier dans une position défensive nous bloquait à la vue de Hizashi.

-Hizashi !

Mon père fit un murdâ que je ne réussis pas à voir et l'instant d'après, mon oncle se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-CHICHIUE ! Cria Neji.

Mon once hurlait comme s'il était en feu, le visage tordu par la douleur et les yeux exorbités, il se tenait le crâne. Le spectacle était horrifiant, le sceau maudit sur son front luisait de façon menaçante et je sentis des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux. C'était exactement ce à quoi j'imaginais le sortilège doloris ressembler.

-Otou-san, stop, gémis-je tout bas.

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ait entendu mais il s'arrêta tout de même et je me sentis respirer de nouveau.

-N'oublies pas ta place, Hizashi, dit-il avant de s'éloigner nous laissant, trois enfant et un homme à terre seuls sans le dojo.

Neji, Hinata et moi pleurions silencieusement.

A cet instant, j'avais presque hâte que le Kumo-nin vienne. C'était toujours mieux que de rester une seconde de plus dans cette salle avec deux enfants traumatisés et un adulte qui venait de se faire nonchalamment torturer par son jumeau.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

Lorsque je me réfugiais enfin dans ma chambre après cette horrible journée, ce fut pour trouver posé sur mon futon une pile de cadeau. Je m'en approchais lentement comme si un tag explosif y était peut-être dissimulé. Avec une famille pareille, qui sait ? Tout était possible, je ne faisais confiance qu'à Hinata dans ce clan de malades mentaux, et encore, dès le moment où elle deviendrait officiellement une kunoichi, elle deviendrait elle aussi suspecte.

La première chose que je découvrais dans ma pile de cadeaux, était un livre d'anatomie. Points de pression et tenketsu…c'était donc à ça que songeait mon père…La seconde chose que je trouvais était un papier spéciale pour découvrir la nature de mon chakra, je dû me retenir de l'essayer dès maintenant. La troisième chose que je trouvais était une boite contenant un sublime yukata bleu avec des fleurs de Ren et un obi argenté pour aller avec. La beauté du vêtement me laissa indifférente. Enfin, il y avait également une poupée typiquement japonaise absolument terrifiante que je me promis de perdre dès que possible.

Je ne savais pas si ces cadeaux me venaient de Hiashi ou de Haruhi, je ne savais pas s'ils avaient prévus de me les offrir dès le départ ou si c'était une façon de s'excuser de cet horrible anniversaire. Pour être franche, je ne savais pas très bien quoi en penser.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cet horrible anniversaire n'était pas encore terminé.

Je fis une rapide prière avant de sortir de ma chambre avec une allure calme et sereine que je ne ressentais absolument pas.

-Tu dormiras avec moi ce soir, dis-je à ma jumelle d'un ton sans réplique.

Hinata hocha la tête timidement. Elle paraissait franchement soulagée.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence de mort ponctué par le bruit de vaisselle, et lorsque l'heure de dormir arriva, Hinata et moi nous installâmes sur mon futon. Ma sœur se colla contre moi comme pour rechercher du réconfort en même temps que ma chaleur corporelle. De mon côté, je ne fermis pas l'œil de la nuit. J'étais décidée à ne pas m'endormir. De ma moins droite, je tenais fermement ma sœur. Dans ma gauche, je tenais un senbon.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

Le Kumo-nin ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'il pénétra dans ma chambre. Mais mes sens étaient en alerte et aucun entraînement au monde n'aurait pu dissimuler son ombre menaçante.

Dès le moment ou sa main grossière se posa sur ma sœur, je poussais un hurlement suraigu, réveillant au passage probablement tout le clan.

-OTOU-SAN, AU SECOURS, criais-je.

Le shinobi, paniqué, décida que de me faire taire était sa priorité. Il se pencha vers moi, son intention meurtrière puissante et palpable.

J'entendis vaguement ma sœur gémir à côté de moi.

Je réagis à l'instinct et avec fluidité. Le senbon que je tenais à la main se logea dans l'œil du shinobi au même moment ou un kunaï luisant s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

Avec un cri de douleur, le shinobi s'effondra par terre au même moment ou mon père débarquait dans ma chambre avec son byakugan actif et une expression féroce sur le visage.

Humph, il s'était fait attendre.

Au final, mon père n'eut pas à tuer le Kumo-nin. Il n'eut qu'à le déposer au département de torture et d'interrogation avec le senbon toujours logé dans l'œil. Le traité de paix entre Kumo et Konoha fut rompu immédiatement, ce qui n'était pas une grande perte selon mon humble et impartiale avis, et mon oncle n'eut pas à se sacrifier.

C'était une fin plutôt anti climatique.

Je décidais que les fins antis climatiques m'allaient parfaitement bien.

Certes ma petite sœur allait sans doute avoir besoin d'un thérapeute pendant quelque temps, mais parfois des sacrifices devaient être faits.

Quant à moi ? Je refoulais le fait que j'avais enfoncé un senbon dans l'œil de quelqu'un dans une boîte de mon esprit que j'étais décidé à ignorer pour les restant de ma vie.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Dans la première version de ce chapitre, Hikari a tenté d'empêcher la cérémonie et s'est retrouvé elle même avec le sceau maudit, dans la deuxième version, elle s'est endormi la nuit tombé et le Kumo-nin l'a kidnappé en pensant qu'elle avait le byakugan. Je n'aimais pas cette dernière version parce que tout s'est produit exactement comme dans le canon sauf que Hikari avait prit la place de Hinata et donc Neji s'est mit à la détester. Nope, pas de canon pour vous, my story, my kingdom.**

 **Le quatrième chapitre est en cours,**

 **bisous,**

 **LS.**


	4. Arc de l'enfance : Quatre

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et s'il y a des musulmans qui me lisent, ramandan mubarek. Ce n'est que le deuxième jour et déjà je me sens comme une larve.**

 **Lou Lovegood : Comme d'habitude Lou-chan, tu me fais rougir et glousser *_* Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes. Quant à la raison pour laquelle Hikari n'a pas le byakugan et bien c'est parce qu'elle se souvient de son ancienne vie. Elle est née avec une quantité de Yin chakra (chakra spirituelle) beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus élevé que la normale. Au départ, j'avais prévu de lui donner le dojutsu (un peu comme Himawari, elle aurait été capable de l'activer) quand elle aura augmenter son yang chakra mais j'ai des doutes maintenant parce que je sais déjà comment je veux que l'histoire se termine et avoir le dojutsu lui serait un peu inutile. Je vais encore y penser, mais rien n'est certain. Quant à Neji, il ne déteste pas les jumelles mais il ne les aime pas particulièrement non plus. Comme je l'ai mentionné dans ce chapitre, ils ne parlent pas, mais ça va changer, ne t'en fais pas :) Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes reviews, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir. **

**Calypso Nightmare : I already know who'll be Hikari's partner and it's a surprise ^^ Don't worry, it won't be a Hyuga (she doesn't like them very much and trust me, and she'll show them) I'm hesitating between three animals for her invocations and I though about dragons because the Asian dragons are beautiful (imagine Haku from Spirited Away) but I'm still undecided. As for Naruto, I'm so glad you said it ! You're absolutely right ! Naruto didn't suffer much compared to Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi and so many others so saying he can empathizes with his enemies makes me want to hurl something at Kishimoto's head. He's charismatic alright, but don't make him a demigod for heavens sake ! He's not always right, he's often a lousy brat and Hikari will often look at him and asks herself " do I really want that idiot to be my Hokage ?" As for Itachi, I can't tell you what I planned for him, but I think you'll like the changes :)**

 **Cococat012 : Merci beaucoup *_***

 **yuki-master : Merci, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu :)**

 **elodidine : Merci, ça prendra du temps (et de la patience) mais ça se fera.**

 **juiceandcookies : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis flattée et reconnaissante de toutes les reviews et de tous les encouragement que tu m'as fait jusqu'à présent. Premièrement, merci beaucoup. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. Deuxièmement, je m'excuse du retard monstre qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre. J'essayerais de faire mieux. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu me lis toujours et je l'ai mentionné dans une de mes histoires mais au cas ou, je me répète : J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passée. Bon courage à toi aussi, la vie d'adulte, ça craint.**

 **Disclaimer : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? -'**

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

C'était officiel, Hinata était une hime. Assise en style seiza, le dos droit, les traits détendues et fredonnant un air que je ne reconnaissais pas, elle remplissait le profil de l'emploi à la perfection. A côté d'elle, j'avais l'air d'une prolétaire dévergondé. Et je n'avais que trois ans. Mes genoux me faisaient souffrir, j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes et mon dos ne demandait qu'à se reposer. Hélas, Okaa-san avait un tessen qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'utiliser et un des meilleurs byakugan du clan. Je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un millimètre sans qu'elle ne le remarque. A chaque bourde, elle abaissait son tessen sur ma tête avec force. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me conditionnait comme un chien de Pavlov.

Je retins un soupir.

Le mois de Février touchait à sa fin et le temps commençait enfin à se réchauffer au pays du feu. Je mourrais d'envie de sortir dehors et de me promener, surtout que d'après mes souvenirs Konoha était entouré d'une immense forêt, façonné par Hashirama Senju en personne et que j'adorais la nature. Malheureusement pour moi, l'incident avec Kumo était loin d'être oublié par mes deux parents et le reste du clan et donc, Hinata et moi étions constamment sous surveillance. _Constamment_. J'avais à mon actif, vingt-deux tentatives d'évasion, et à chaque fois, j'avais été rattrapé par quelqu'un. En générale, Kô, le garde du corps/nanny d'Hinata, Natsu, la servante personnelle de ma mère ou encore mes parents en personnes.

Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir, juste sortir du district, explorer le village, respirer en paix sans croiser les yeux blancs scrutateurs de mon clan.

… Et peut-être m'entraîner avec mon affinité sans les commentaires insultants et rabaissant du clan.

J'avais le Raiton. Et j'étais terriblement excitée à l'idée d'apprendre à maîtriser mon élément mais c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire _seule_.

Hinata semblait ravie de notre situation. Nous étions pratiquement tout le temps ensemble et nos parents passaient également presque tout leur temps avec nous. Okaa-san avait même commencé à m'apprendre certaines disciplines de kunoichi qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté de m'apprendre. Ma calligraphie par exemple s'était énormément améliorée sous sa tutelle. C'était la seule chose dans laquelle je surpassais Hinata. Ma jumelle, elle, était douée en, hanakotoba, ikebana, oshibana et origami. J'aimais bien l'origami et j'avouais volontiers apprécier le temps que je passais en compagnie d'Okaa-san et d'Hinata mais j'aurais voulu apprendre quelque chose de plus utile.

Comme les poisons par exemple…ou comment dissimuler des senbon dans un kimono…

Mais tout ce que j'apprenais, c'était comment me comporter en lady.

-Le dos droit, Hikari-chan, me réprimanda Okaa-san.

-Hai, répondis-je en corrigeant ma posture.

-Montre-moi ton cygne, demanda-t-elle.

Je lui présentais une chose qui ressemblait à une boule de papier froissé que je m'acharnais à plier et à replier depuis dix minutes.

Haruhi Hyûga arqua un sourcil peu impressionné.

J'ai dit que j'aimais bien l'origami. Je n'avais jamais prétendu être douée.

A côté, bien sûr, Hinata présenta un kusudama presque parfait bicolore, lavande et orange.

Je retins un nouveau soupir. Ma sœur avait un don pour me faire sentir inadéquate…elle devait tenir ça de Hiashi.

En parlant de Hiashi, il continuait de superviser notre entraînement à ma sœur et moi. D'un côté, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il nous entraîne, mais d'un autre côté…devait-il vraiment le faire avec le tiers du clan comme spectateur ? Sérieusement ? Si j'entendais encore une seule remarque comme quoi, j'étais lente et peu coordonnée, je risquais de devenir hystérique. Pas étonnant que mes parents étaient persuadés que je souhaitais fuguer. Qui ne voudrait pas fuguer avec un clan pareil ? Je vais vous le dire, moi : Hinata. Cette fille était une sainte et aimait sincèrement le clan, quelque chose qui me dépassait complètement.

Ma sœur ne recevait pas autant de commentaires désobligeants. Elle était légèrement plus douée que moi, elle avait une grâce bien à elle que je ne possédais pas et elle travaillait dur tous les jours. Certains ronchonnaient que c'était un comble que Neji soit plus doué et qu'en tant qu'héritière du clan, c'était le devoir d'Hinata de le surpasser mais elle était encore jeune et avait encore le temps de s'améliorer. Le fait que Neji soit le neveu du chef de clan, le petit-fils du précédent chef et pas n'importe quel membre de la Bunke jouait également en sa faveur.

Certains pourraient penser que j'étais devenu légèrement aigrie à force de me faire rabaisser constamment et de me faire appeler défectueuse…Nope, pas du tout, _pas le moins du monde_ aigrie. Légèrement agacée tout au plus. Certes je devais réprimer l'envie de _fracasser_ quelques crânes contre les murs mais à part ça, j'étais _complètement_ zen…

Pour m'empêcher de devenir violente, je continuais de méditer presque religieusement tous les jours.

Chacun sa façon de gérer le stress.

Au moins, ma façon à moi me permettait d'élargir mes réserves de chakra. Hinata, elle, préférait se gaver de roulées à la cannelle.

Je ne savais pas encore comment faisait Neji pour gérer la situation étant donné que nous ne parlions jamais mais j'étais certaine qu'il avait sa propre méthode. Impossible autrement de vivre dans ce clan.

La nuit, je lisais tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur le raiton, des pages et des pages de théorie sur le chakra, des livres d'histoires, des rouleaux de taïjutsu et suffisamment de manuels d'anatomie pour devenir experte en acupuncture. Le jûken sera toujours hors de ma portée à moins de me greffer le byakugan quelque chose qui était hors de question, mais Hiashi était déterminé à m'apprendre le style de taïjutsu traditionnel du clan. Il espérait qu'en apprenant les points de pression du corps humain et en améliorant ma vitesse d'au moins…mille pourcent, je deviendrais suffisamment bonne en taïjutsu pour ne pas faire honte au clan réputé pour être le meilleur au combat au corps à corps…

Il était exactement comme le reste du clan. J'avais beau être sa fille, parce que je ne possédais pas de dôjutsu, il pensait que je n'arriverais pas grand-chose dans ma carrière.

Baka.

Il changera d'opinion lorsque je deviendrais la meilleure kunoichi de tout le village. De _tous_ les villages.

Je ne savais pas encore comment je ferais pour surpasser Tsunade Senju, Yugito Nii, Kurotsuchi, Mei Terumi, Kushina Uzumaki ou même Konan mais je le ferais. Et si pour cela, je devais supporter les commentaires du clan et souffrir de courbature et d'hématomes pendant plus d'une décennie, je le ferais aussi… Ça tombait bien, parce que quelque chose me disait que c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

Je détestais me battre contre Neji et Hinata. Non seulement je perdais lamentablement contre des enfants, mais en plus, je me sentais comme une moins que rien chaque fois que je portais un coup contre eux. Et comme si mon moral n'était pas suffisamment bas, chaque combat se faisait en public. C'était…injuste et humiliant. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Neji et Hinata également. Aucun de nous n'échappait aux critiques du clan. Neji ne connaissait pas sa place, Hinata n'avait aucune force et n'était pas suffisamment agressive, quant à moi, j'étais lente et je n'étais pas suffisamment coordonnée en plus de n'avoir _aucune force et ne pas être suffisamment agressive_. Aucun de nous n'était suffisamment bon pour eux. Et le pire de tous, c'était mon grand-père.

Le vieil homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ses fils, si ce n'était qu'il avait des cheveux gris, des rides et un air encore plus sévère.

Il était intransigeant envers Hinata, demandait à ce que Neji redouble d'effort malgré le fait qu'il était déjà incroyablement doué à quatre ans seulement, quant à moi, il ignorait mon existence comme si j'étais invisible.

J'en aurais été terriblement blessée si je n'aurais pas préféré que le reste du clan suive son exemple. Parce que c'était terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Que mon propre grand-père ait à ce point honte de mon existence pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de ma faute. Si j'avais réellement eu trois ans…j'aurais pu terminer comme Hinata, d'une timidité maladive ou encore Neji, qui dans une autre vie avait failli tuer sa cousine tant il était emplit de haine. Ou pire encore, j'aurais pu devenir une sociopathe. Mais bon…, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose de la part d'un homme capable de condamner un de ses fils comme il l'aurait fait si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Le seul point positif de ces entraînements, c'était de pouvoir observer Neji et Hinata. Neji avait plus de technique et Hinata plus de souplesse, et quand je les observais tous les deux, j'avais une meilleure idée de ce que je souhaitais obtenir pour mon propre style de taïjutsu. Je ne comptais pas me contenter d'une pale imitation du jûken pour le restant de ma vie après tout. Je souhaitais survivre, merci bien. Et pour ça, j'allais devoir entraîner ma flexibilité, augmenter ma vitesse et gagner en endurance.

A la fin de chaque entraînement, Neji, Hinata et moi étions séparés sans nous demander notre avis.

Hizashi entraînait son fils loin de nous, Hinata devait suivre des cours particuliers en sa qualité d'héritière, quant à moi…et bien, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais tant que je restais sagement à la maison.

En général, je profitais du temps libre pour tenter de m'évader et après chaque échec, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre soit pour lire, méditer ou exercer mon control de chakra. Quand j'en avais assez, je me mettais à écrire des bribes d'histoires, tout en entraînant ma calligraphie.

Dans les bons jours, je me disais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise vie. Je ne manquais de rien après tout, et malgré tous les défauts du clan, au moins l'entraînement imposé me permettrait de survivre une fois devenu kunoichi. J'avais deux parents, peut-être pas aimants mais sur qui je pouvais compter pour me protéger jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à le faire. J'avais une sœur que j'aimais et qui m'aimait même si nous n'étions pas aussi proches et complices que je l'aurais souhaité. Et même si je n'avais pas le byakugan, j'étais en bonne santé et quand j'y songe j'aurais très bien pu renaître à Kirigakure…

J'étais plutôt chanceuse quand on y pense…

Et dans les mauvais jours, quand je me sentais suffoquer et que les critiques devenaient trop pesantes, je me rappelais que ça aurait pu être pire…j'aurais pu avoir réellement trois ans.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre. En me concentrant, j'étais capable de sentir une source de chakra, mais je restais incapable de le faire instinctivement et encore moins de différencier deux signatures de chakra.

-Onee-sama ?

-Entres, Hinata.

Ma sœur me trouva allongée à plat ventre sur mon futon, entourée de rouleaux de parchemins.

-Tu as finis tes leçons ?

-Hai…Hitomi-sama m'a laissé partir plus tôt. Elle avait une réunion avec les anciens du clan.

-Hmm.

C'était sans doute pour parler des progrès d'Hinata. Elle avait beau n'avoir que trois ans, chaque minute de sa vie était dédiée à son entraînement. Les miennes aussi quand j'y pense, sauf que j'étudiais des sujets qui m'intéressaient et qui me seraient utiles dans le futur. Hinata, elle, devait être la parfaite hime, la parfaite kunoichi et la parfaite héritière du clan. Ses cours de politique ne devaient pas être très amusants, surtout pas avec cette vielle chouette d'Hitomi. Cette femme avait tendance à grimacer comme si elle venait d'avaler un citron entier lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur moi.

-Je vois, marmonnais-je en me redressant légèrement.

Hinata semblait nerveuse pour une raison étrange. Elle se tripotait les doigts et me regardait d'un air timide.

-Tout va bien ?

-H-hai. A-ano…Je me d-demandais si tu voulais jouer avec moi ?

Stupéfaite, je restais silencieuse quelques secondes. A l'exception de quand nous étions bébés, Hinata et moi n'avons jamais réellement joués comme des enfants normales. Pour la simple raison que je n'étais pas normale et que Hinata…et bien…on ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé se comporter en enfant. Ce qui était réellement triste quand on y pense. Si elle ne pouvait pas se comporter en enfant à son âge, et bien quand le pourrait-elle ?

J'essayais pendant un instant de me souvenir de ma vie d'avant et de la façon dont je me comportais quand j'étais enfant, sans grand succès…mon plus vieux souvenir revenait à quand j'avais six ans et que je jouais dans la boue…

Je me demandais vaguement comment réagirait Hiashi et Haruhi si je me mettais à jouer dans la boue dans un de mes yukata, avant de me reconcentrer sur ma sœur. Cette dernière était toute rouge et regardait par terre avec la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je la rejette. Je me sentis immédiatement comme la dernière des moins que rien.

J'étais vraiment une sœur horrible.

Comment n'avais-je pas réalisé que Hinata se sentait seule ? Parce que c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré le fait que nous étions constamment entourés, nous étions seules toutes les deux. Nous n'avions personnes avec qui parler, personne avec qui jouer, personne à qui nous confier et j'étais tellement obnubilée par ma petite personne que j'en avais complètement oublié ma petite sœur. Oh bien sûr, nous passions du temps ensemble sous la tutelle de nos parents…mais nous ne parlions pratiquement jamais dans ces moments.

Nous ne parlions pratiquement jamais, tout court.

-Bien sûr, m'empressais-je de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne décide de s'enfuir. A quoi, tu veux jouer ?

Un immense sourire se fendit sur le visage de ma sœur avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils légèrement

-Je…je ne sais pas, à quoi on peut jouer ?

-Et si on jouait à cache-cache ? Proposais-je.

Même dans ce monde, c'était toujours un classique n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Hinata réapparut et je me promis à cet instant d'être une meilleure sœur.

Hinata et moi ne serons peut-être jamais des sœurs très complices mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas essayer d'avoir une meilleure relation. De plus, je le lui devais. Hinata ne me parlait peut-être que très peu en publique, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'était qu'une enfant et tentait à sa manière de se rapprocher de moi ce qui était plus que ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. J'étais bien décidé à y remédier.

Après notre partie de cache-cache qui m'avait étrangement aidé à améliorer ma perception sensorielle, j'invitais Hinata à passer la nuit avec moi ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Après diner, nous nous allongeâmes face à face exactement lors de notre troisième anniversaire. Une part de moi avait envie de parler de cette nuit-là. C'a avait été la seconde nuit la plus effrayante de ma vie, juste après la fois où j'ai réalisé que j'avais été réincarnée. Mais ma sœur souriait d'un air tellement paisible que je me refusais à ruiner ce moment. Je ne faisais pas vraiment de cauchemar mais il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir peur du noir et de redouter le moment d'aller dormir. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle, je veillais jusqu'à pas d'heures à lire tout ce que je pouvais dénicher sur mon affinité élémentaire.

Ma stratégie était d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, mais ma sœur, elle, comment faisait-elle ?

* * *

 **光**

* * *

Ma vingt-troisième tentative d'évasion se solda par un nouvel échec retentissant. Plusieurs membres du clan avaient décidés de se rendre au festival de printemps du village et j'avais bêtement cru que la sécurité serait plus relâchée autour du district…Clairement, j'avais sous-estimé l'esprit machiavélique de Hiashi Hyûga. Il n'avait rien à envier à Big Brother. Avec son byakugan et son armée de minions, je ne faisais clairement pas le poids contre lui mais je refusais de m'avouer vaincue. Je continuais de tenter de m'échapper pendant tout le printemps et une bonne partie de l'été sans aucun résultat, si ce n'est que j'avais appris à marcher sans faire de bruit et à dissimuler mon chakra.

Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence contre un clan qui voyait absolument tout, mais je tentais de voir l'aspect positif. C'était soit ça, soit me cogner la tête contre un mur sous le coup de la frustration.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être frustrée. Le reste du clan aussi commençait à en avoir assez de devoir me surveiller constamment. Mais au lieu de me laisser faire à ma guise, ils commencèrent à se montrer un peu plus…ferme avec moi. Ils ne me battaient pas. Parce que malgré le fait que tout le monde s'accordait à dire que j'étais défectueuse et une honte à notre clan, je restais la fille du chef de clan et ce titre me procurait une certaine sécurité mais dorénavant, il n'était pas rare de voir des traces de doigts sur mes poignets ou sur mes bras. Il y avait même quelques genin qui m'attrapaient par la peau du cou.

C'était humiliant et ça ne faisait que décupler mon envie de devenir plus forte.

Mis à part ces mésaventures, mon taïjutsu s'améliora légèrement…bien sûr, Hinata et Neji avaient fait d'immenses progrès et donc à côté, je restais la plus nulle mais le fait que j'arrivais dorénavant à faire des acrobaties dans les airs restait quelque chose dont j'étais fière.

Je continuais à méditer et à travailler sur mon control de chakra quotidiennement mais étrangement, ça me venait plus facilement que l'origami et tous les autres arts que Haruhi tentait de m'apprendre. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à m'enseigner, c'était la calligraphie et comment recevoir des coups de tessen sans broncher.

L'éducation, façon shinobi, ça ne rigolait pas.

Ma sœur et moi étions plus proche également. Hinata était toujours aussi timide et ne parlait toujours que très peu mais elle passait presque toutes ces nuits dans ma chambre et m'offrait presque toutes ses œuvres d'art. Elle était infiniment plus doué que moi en oshibana et adorait me voir les accrocher à mes murs. Au rythme où elle avançait, je risquais de me retrouver avec du papier peint fait entièrement de fleurs pressées sur tous mes murs dans quelques années. Bah…ça faisait plaisir à ma petite sœur et ça donnait de la personnalité à ma chambre…je n'avais vraiment pas à me plaindre. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour jouer alors ces petits moments étaient précieux.

Quant à Neji, nous ne nous parlions toujours pas lui et moi. Personnellement, je blâmais notre grand-père et la façon dont il avait à rôder autour de nous pendant nos matchs. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui encourageait à la conversation…(me faire battre à plat de couture, non plus mais ça, je tentais de lui pardonner) d'un côté, je trouvais ça dommage. Neji était mon cousin, c'était un gentil garçon qui deviendrait un jour un puissant shinobi. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. J'avais changé son destin et n'ayant jamais fini le manga Naruto, il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais. Mais d'un autre côté…avais-je réellement envie de connaître Neji ou voulais-je simplement me rapprocher d'un personnage important ? Avec Hinata, c'était différent. Elle était ma jumelle et je l'aimais sincèrement. Mais Neji, lui…J'avais peur de mes propres intentions. Parce que je n'étais pas comme ma sœur qui était fondamentalement _bonne_. Je ne l'étais pas. J'étais égoïste. Je savais déjà que je ne comptais rien faire pour sauver les Uchiha et lorsque j'avais décidé de devenir la meilleur kunoichi de tous les temps, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à sauver tous les innocents qui allaient inévitablement mourir. J'avais juste pensé à mon ego blessée et au fait qu'il était hors de question que je reste vulnérable dans un monde pareil ou seule la force était respectée. J'avais sauvé Hizashi, certes, mais je l'avais fait parce qu'il était mon oncle. Cette famille n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de ma précédente mais c'était celle que j'avais à présent et je protégeais ce qui était à moi.

* * *

 **光**

* * *

 **Tadam ! Je trouve ce chapitre plutôt bof mais il était nécessaire et promis, il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de dialogue dans ce chapitre et c'est un peu fait exprès. J'ai mentionné dans le premier chapitre que Hikari ne parlait que très peu et uniquement si on lui parlait d'abord. A cause de ça, j'ai du supprimer plusieurs dialogues qui auraient été à l'encontre de cette idée. Ca changera quand Hikari sera plus grande mais pour l'instant, elle se sent encore comme une étrangère dans ce clan et même dans son propre corps. J'ai également mentionné que Hikari ne sait pas comment le manga se finit. Elle a entendu les spoilers et sait certaines choses mais pas tout. Ses connaissances sont incomplètes et c'est fait exprès parce que Hikari n'est pas le genre de personnage à jouer à Dieu. J'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires ou un OC se met en tête de sauver ses personnages préférés et ça m'a toujours mit mal à l'aise parce que le OC en question n'a souvent aucun lien avec les personnages en question et cette façon de décider qui vit et qui meurt...ouais, non merci. Vous pouvez oublier le canon, parce que je ne compte par le suivre jusqu'au bout et je compte changer pas mal de choses.**

 **Sur ce, Ja ne !**

 **LS.**

 **PS : Hime veut dire princesse en japonais.**


End file.
